fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 029: Clingy Little Sister Helps You Sleep
Cast * Little Sister * Onii-chan ** Cellphone Girlfriend (mentioned) Summary After some time apart, Oniichan's Little Sister takes him home with her. Proud and excited, she decides to let him sleep, assuming he must be tired after his ordeal. Remorseful over previous actions, she decides to relay her feelings to him, regardless of whether or not he can hear her. However, she's not the only one who has made mistakes. There's just one more discussion that needs to take place, and then her life with Oniichan can continue as it once did. Character Notes Little Sister Delusional. Remorseful. Vengeful. Oniichan ... Trivia Script body footsteps approaching body Hello, Big Brother. It's so nice to see you. *giggle* I missed you sooooooo much. *sigh* I know we've only been away from each other for a little while, but... It felt like so long. Life just isn't the same without Big Brother. I can't stand it. I don't ever want to be away from you... ever again. *giggle* You're the most important person to me in the entire world. But let's not stay here any longer, okay? Let's go back home together. I've been working hard to get you back, see. I have to be a good little sister to make Big Brother proud, don't I? Let's go, let's go. *giggle* I can help you stand. It's okay, you can lean on me. to black in Here we go. Back home. Where you belong. Did you miss the place, Big Brother? I bet it wasn't the same, not sleeping in your own bed. Did you miss me too? I really really missed you. I was so lonely all by myself. Let's never, ever be apart ever again, okay? *giggle* *sigh* You're not talking. Are you okay, Big Brother? Are you tired? That must be it, mustn't it? Have you been getting much sleep? I bet you were so upset whilst you were there. So afraid from home when she stole you. You were so distressed you couldn't sleep, right? Hm? Well, it's okay now. Everything's okay. It's just you and me now. And I'm here for you, Big Brother. I love you. I love you lots and lots and lots. Do you want to go to sleep? There's so much that I want to talk to you about. But I can't have Big Brother getting sleepy. But you look so... scared. It's okay now. You don't need to be afraid. Alright then. I know what we'll do. I'll lay down here. Right on Big Brother's chest. Then, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay? I can help you fall asleep. You've looked after me so, so many times. So I think it's nice that I can look after you now. It's okay if you fall asleep, Big Brother. I don't mind. You need the rest. But... I have a lot of feelings I want to talk about, okay? So as long as I'm here with you, I think it's okay if I say them. Even if you don't hear me. I'm sorry for being bad. I know I've not been good to Big Brother lately. I got angry and said some silly things when you were being nice to me. You took good care of me whilst I was sick. You even brought me my favorite candy. But I got mad at you and I hit you really hard. I... I didn't mean to. I didn't... want this to happen. I'd never want to hurt Big Brother. I'm always a good little sister. Mhm. But... it wasn't just me who did bad things, was it? You did break a promise that you made to me. That made me really sad. Really... really... really sad. You promised me that you'd never, ever get a girlfriend. And when you broke that promise, it made my chest hurt so much, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. To think that Big Brother could hurt me so much with only words. It still hurts now. I think I wanted to make you regret it. Regret how you lied to me. Regret how you chose her over me. Which was really, really mean of me. I'm not usually this mean. It's ever since I got sick. I'm different... aren't I? I hope you can still love me, Big Brother. So... I left you with her for a little while. Not long. It was only, like... a week. But every minute, I was just thinking about Big Brother. Thinking about what she could be doing to you. That... disgusting girl. The one who stole you. The one who tried to push me away, steal big brother. Liar and a witch. I don't like her. I don't like her, not... one bit. But it got to me... and I wasn't angry anymore. I was just sad. Sad that I didn't have Big Brother. Sitting here all alone. I kept... crying. So I came to get you. *giggle* I made that horrible, mean girl go away. She won't be able to manipulate Big Brother anymore. Wow. *giggle* To be honest with you... she's not badly hurt. I have to talk to her, you know. I have to find out why she... *giggle* But... we're back together. Isn't that nice? Didn't you miss me, Big Brother? You're... you're not talking... You've not said a word to me. Are you mad at me for being a bad sister? I explained everything, but... I know hitting you and being so mean was really, really wrong. I won't ever do that again. I won't ever try to hurt Big brother again. We'll stay like this forever and ever. We don't need to go anywhere. School is silly anyway. It's too long. I can't go that long without seeing you. Every minute that I can't see Big Brother is... painful. So stay close to me, okay? It doesn't feel right unless you're right by my side. Unless I'm hugging Big Brother. Unless I can feel you. *giggle* You're not mad because of that witch who stole you away... are you? You're not mad because I stole her... are you? You're not mad because I'm going to have a talk with her... are you? Hmmm? I'm really, really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I had to do it. I couldn't leave you with her forever, you know? You were mean to me, but... you wouldn't really abandon me... would you? You always said that I was your most favoritest girl in the whole wide world. You didn't lie that time... (whispered) ...did you? That horrible... horrible... disgusting girl. She lied and manipulated you. It's okay that you fell for her, Big Brother. Slutty big girls can be like that. Can't they? It's only natural that you fell for her looks and her lies. It's okay. I can show you that your little sister's better than any of the sluts out there. *giggle* Hey... shouldn't you say that you accept my apology? Shouldn't you tell me that it's okay like always? Aren't you going to pat my head and tell me that you love me, Big Brother? Please? Won't you please talk to me? Oh... okay. I get it. You're sleeping, aren't you? Like I told you to. *giggle* That's alright. That's good. You should get some sleep, Big Brother. You need it. I hope you're sleeping well. I want you to be very, very happy. Very, very happy with me. Even if you were angry with me for what I've done. I'll make it up to you, Big Brother. I'll be the best little sister in the entire world. I'll show you how good and nice I can be all the time. And I'll make you really, really proud. So... I'll stop talking now. I'll let you get your sleep. But it's so cozy here in your arms, Big Brother. I think it's okay if I... go to sleep too. It's been so long since we've... been together like... this... ...Good night. *sleeping sounds* out